itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1994
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1994 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Department of State IRM: Strategic Approach Needed to Better Support Agency Mission and Business Needs (GAO/AIMD-95-20) (Dec. 22, 1994). * Technology Transfers: Benefits of Cooperative R&D Agreements (GAO/RCED-95-52) (Dec. 16, 1994). * Weather Forecasting: Improvements Needed in Laboratory Software Development Processes (AIMD-95-24) (Dec. 14, 1994). November * Electronic Warfare: Most Air Force ALQ-135 Jammers Procured Without Operational Testing (GAO/NSIAD-95-47) (Nov. 22, 1994). * Electronic Imaging (GAO/AIMD-95-26R) (Nov. 10, 1994). * Telecommunications: Status of Research on the Safety of Cellular Telephones (RCED-95-32) (Nov. 4, 1994). * High Performance Computing and Communications: New Program Direction Would Benefit from a More Focused Effort (GAO/AIMD-95-6) (Nov. 4, 1994). October * NONE September * Information Superhighway: Issues Affecting Development (GAO/RCED-94-285) (Sept. 30, 1994). * Global Positioning Technology: Opportunities for Greater Federal Agency Joint Development and Use (GAO/RCED-94-280) (Sept. 28, 1994). * Battlefield Automation: Requirements Need to Be Updated Before the Air Defense System Is Produced (GAO/NSIAD-94-213) (Sept. 22, 1994). * Social Security Administration: Risks Associated With Information Technology Investment Continue (GAO/AIMD-94-143) (Sept. 19, 1994). * IRM Strategic Plan: September 1994 (GAO/OIMC-94-12) (Sept. 1, 1994). August * Auditing and Financial Management: Use of Corps Electronic Signature System (AIMD-94-179R) (Aug. 24, 1994). * Auditing and Financial Management: Treasury Electronic Signature Concept (AIMD-94-167R) (Aug. 11, 1994). * Electronic Surveillance: Technologies Continue to Pose Challenges (T-AIMD-94-173) (Aug. 11, 1994). July * Medicare: Technology Assessment and Medical Coverage Decisions (GAO/HEHS-94-195FS) (July 20, 1994). * IRS Automation: Controlling Electronic Filing Fraud and Improper Access to Taxpayer Data (GAO/T-AIMD/GGD-94-183) (July 19, 1994). * Intellectual Property Rights: U.S. Trade Representative Investigations of Foreign Country Practices (GAO/GGD-94-168FS) (July 7, 1994). June * Judiciary Automation Fund: Reauthorization Should Be Linked to Better Planning and Reporting (GAO/T-GGD/AIMD-94-176) (June 30, 1994). * Smart Highways: Challenges Facing DOT's Intelligent Vehicle Highway Systems Program (GAO/T-RCED-94-253) (June 29, 1994). * Export Controls: License Screening and Compliance Procedures Need Strengthening (GAO/NSIAD-94-178) (June 14, 1994). May * Health Care: Benefits and Barriers to Automated Medical Records (T-AIMD-94-117) (May 6, 1994). * Governmentwide Initiatives: Critical Issues Facing the Next Federal Telecommunications System (GAO/T-AIMD-94-114) (May 3, 1994). * Executive Guide: Improving Mission Performance through Strategic Information Management and Technology (GAO/AIMD-94-115) (May 1, 1994). April * Information Technology: Title 6-NAD Electronic Signature (AIMD-94-102R) (Apr. 25, 1994). * Government Printing: Legal and Regulatory Framework is Outdated for New Technological Environment: Report to Congressional Committees (GAO/NSIAD-94-157) (Apr. 15, 1994). * Air Traffic Control: Status of FAA's Modernization Program (RCED-94-167FS) (Apr. 15, 1994). * Technology Transfer: Improving the Use of Cooperative R&D Agreements at DOE's Contractor-Operated Laboratories (GAO/RCED-94-91) (Apr. 15, 1994). * Advanced Automation System: Implications of Problems and Recent Changes (GAO/T-RCED-94-188) (Apr. 13, 1994). * Defense Management: Stronger Support Needed for Corporate Information Management Initiative to Succeed (GAO/AIMD/NSIAD-94-101) (Apr. 12, 1994). March * Information Management: Need for a Chief Information Officer for the General Services Administration (GAO/T-AIMD-94-98) (Mar. 24, 1994). * Acquisition Reform: Role of Test and Evaluation in System Acquisition Should Not Be Weakened (GAO/T-NSIAD-94-124) (Mar. 22, 1994). * Tactical Intelligence: Army Needs to Reconsider and Test All-Source Analysis System Alternative (GAO/NSIAD-94-49) (Mar. 7, 1994). February * Intelligence Programs: Inquiry Into Contracting Practices for a Classified Program (GAO/NSIAD-94-109) (Feb. 28, 1994). * Military Satellite Communications: DOD Needs to Review Requirements and Strengthen Leasing Practices (GAO/NSIAD-94-48) (Feb. 24, 1994). * Electronic Identification (GAO/AIMD-94-69R) (Feb. 15, 1994). * Auditing and Financial Management: Electronic Signature Prototype System (AIMD-94-70R) (Feb. 8, 1994). * Battlefield Automation: Premature Acquisition of the Army's Combat Service Support Control System (GAO/NSIAD-94-51) (Feb. 4, 1994). January * mproving Government: Actions Needed to Sustain and Enhance Management Reforms (GAO/T-OCG-94-1) (Jan. 27, 1994). * Defense IRM: Management Commitment Needed to Achieve Defense Data Administration Goals (GAO/AIMD-94-14) (Jan. 21, 1994). * Advanced Technology: Proposal Review Process and Treatment of Foreign-Owned Businesses (GAO/RCED-94-81) (Jan. 18, 1994). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1994